Tipsy
by Faye-Naruse
Summary: Sure, Hiroki was a little tipsy. But how in the hell did he end up like this? Egoist!smut.


A/N: Man, where did this come from? Another bout of inspiration, I suppose. This one is packed with kinks, so hopefully there'll be at least one or two in there you like. I think there may be too many actually, haha.

Warning: Smutty lemony fluff and a bit of humor. PWP…? XD

* * *

Tipsy

Sure, he was a little tipsy.

And yes, he didn't quite remember how he had gotten there. Yet Hiroki was horribly confused and disgruntled when he awoke from his drunken stupor bent over, hands pressed against the wall of their apartment's entryway, surrounded by scattered, discarded clothing, and Nowaki _inside_ him.

And, ughhh, what was dripping down the front of his legs?

"Eww..."

He shifted, unexpectedly crying out a little. He was filled to the hilt with Nowaki.

From behind him, his lover spoke hesitantly in surprise. "Hi-Hiro-san...? You came already?"

Hiroki looked down. Sure enough, his splatter was trickling down the wall, and his thighs, for that matter. The red-faced, red-eared offender had quite literally 'came' out of his intoxicated trance.

"N-No, I didn't, stupid!" he yelled loudly in an attempt to redeem himself and failing utterly. The thought crossed his mind that the alcohol from dinner earlier may still be affecting him.

"You did, Hiro-san. I can see it from here."

Hiroki said nothing in response, instead wishing to crawl into a deep, dark hole and never, ever come out. What the hell was he thinking trying to deny it? Nowaki wasn't _that_ much of an idiot.

"Hiro-san, all I did was enter you, I-I..." the younger man paused, sounding joyfully flustered. "I'm so happy! Is this a sign, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki bit his lip to keep from growling. "A sign of _what_?"

"You like it slow?"

"I-Idiot! I was b-being sarcastic, you weren't supposed to answer!"

"Well, do you?"

"O-Of course not, you bastard, now pull out!"

"But I haven't finished yet." Nowaki thrust his hips slightly to prove his point.

"Ahh...!"

The younger man began grinding, rocking in and out of his lover's body achingly slow. Hiroki gave in without much of a fight, too spaced out to be aware of anything but the desire blooming and flowing within him. Soon, he was hard again and barely able to conceal his moans. His hands clenched against the wall with every push, the needy haze easily taking over his body.

"Mmm, Hiro-san, so happy...you're feeling me," Nowaki murmured into his ear with hot breath as he gave the brunette a squeeze. The little hairs on the back of Hiroki's neck stood up as Nowaki's warm lips kissed tenderly along the sensitive skin, nipping and teasing till marks were left.

If the stimulation wasn't so overwhelming, Hiroki would have swung at him for the sensual torture. The heightened, erotic heat emanating from their bodies was growing hard to bear.

Hiroki spoke, voicing his frustration. But his "Damn, idiot!" sounded hell of a lot more like "Nn, Nowaki...f-faster! I can't t-take this much longer..."

(He ignored the part of his brain shrieking in outrage, disbelief, and flat-out shame for letting slip such a humiliating thing, preferring to repress the memory).

Nowaki's pace slowed for a moment, as the younger man felt his orgasm suddenly approaching at the pure lasciviousness of Hiroki's wanton statement. He picked up the tiniest bit of speed.

Hiroki grunted low in his throat. The bastard, he was taking his sweet time.

"Uhn..." The brunette could feel his orgasm cresting as Nowaki's thrusts became uneven.

"Hi-Hiro-san...!"

"Nowaki!"

Both let out loud groans as they climaxed in unison. The simultaneous release sent tremors of pleasure through their bodies' cores.

The lovers were left panting, sweat glistening their nearly naked bodies. Nowaki wrapped his arms around Hiroki.

"At the same time…Hiro-san, you're amazing," he mumbled breathlessly, snuggling into his bare back.

Hiroki refrained himself from pointing out that the intern had also played a significant role in that feat, but decided to keep his mouth shut. As if he needed anymore embarrassment.

"I love you," Nowaki whispered against the skin of the brunette's shoulder. Hiroki flinched as he suddenly slid out.

The younger man turned him around, reaching for the older man's hands and entwining their fingers as he kissed him with hushed passion.

Hiroki felt completely out of it, only realizing then that his eyes had become watery. He felt silly, and blissful, and fluttery.

Eww.

"M-Moron! We both may have tomorrow off, but we should still get some sleep," Hiroki said. He started to walk away, letting go of just the younger man's right hand. Nowaki smiled as he was lead to their bedroom.

That night, Hiroki didn't push away his lover's insistent embrace; he simply let himself be held and prayed Nowaki wouldn't notice how he leaned into him.


End file.
